My Crazy Heart
by BlueLover02
Summary: What would happen to the two best friends yet childhood enemies. Will Yuuchi Tate have a great courage to confess to Mai of his true feelings? Will Mai love Yuuchi the way Yuuchi loved her? So watch out as how they're story starts with arguments.
1. Chapter 1 The start

Yuuchi Tate is a campus heartthrob, playboy and handsome. He has 2 close Best Friends; Mai and Midori. He always bully and tease Mai but the latter has a hidden feelings for her but he is too weak to confess so he just do it in a different way of teasing Mai."Ugly, what's up?" Yuuchi's morning greeting to Mai with matching hands on Mai's shoulders but Mai obviously took it out. "I'm not ugly I have a name as you know since childhood!" Mai shout at Yuuchi's ears. "Ouch Mai that's very loud you could have said it without shouting." Yuuchi answered and rubbed his ears. "Well, that's the way I want to tell you so you can't do anything about it." Mai said. "Wait you guys will you stop fighting you've been fighting since we're a kid. Haven't you graduated from fighting?" Midori said that she looks very irritated of Mai and Yuuchi's daily routine. "Well if he didn't always tease me we wouldn't fight." Mai said in a very mad voice but Yuuchi is just quiet. "Oh, the bell rings let's go or else we'll all be late." Yuuchi said and held his hand to them and walked to the hallway and to their classroom. LESSON…LESSON…LESSON… DISMISSAL TIME… "Mai I'll go with you home we're just neighbors so we could go home together." Yuuchi asked Mai convincing her. "Oh if you nah. No Thanks I might die with you." Mai said and left but eventually stop and held her hand to Yuuchi and went home with him. "Oh, bye I'm here now. Goodbye." Mai said to Yuuchi and went inside their house and to her room and sleep. "What to do I'm really confused why does Yuuchi always tease my bessy? I'm just gonna call him" Midori said on her mind and called Yuuchi. *Toot* "Oh Hi Midori you called?" "Yuuchi tell me honestly why do you always tease my bessy huh?" "Midori be-be-be-because I-I-I-I…" "Will you stop stuttering there. What?" "BECAUSE I LIKE HER" "Really?" "No,No,No. I just said it right." "Woah, I just can't believe it" "Well Now believe it because I'm weak of confessing." "Wow, the heartthrob like you is very weak of confessing to my bessy? I'll help you." "Really! Thanks Midori!" "Okay bye now I'll sleep and tomorrow be there at Mai's house at exactly 9:30 Am we'll go shopping and make sure you'll buy her a token she loves." "Okay bye, I'll be there." *Toot* call ended. 9:00 Am at Tokiha's residence "Good Morning Mai " Yuuchi greeted Mai with a big smile. "What's good with the morning if your face is the first thing that I see in the start of my day!" Mai said irritated. "Well it's because I'm handsome. " Yuuchi answered. "Who said your mother?" Mai insult Yuuchi. "A lot of people say even my father." Yuuchi commented. "Well they're blind. Wait where are we going Midori texted me a while ago" Mai asked Yuuchi. "We'll go to the mall" Midori said and winked at Yuuchi. "Hey bessy is there something going on between you and this monkey?" Mai asked in a funny way. "What? No way I will never have a crush on Yuuchi." Midori's defense "Yes and there's only one person in my heart and no one can take that space in my heart." Yuuchi's defense too. "Okay chill let's go." Mai said and pulled Midori.

At the Mall

SHOPPING…SHOPPING…"Mai I'll just have to text Yuuchi where is he?" Midori said and is a bit irritated. "Oh, Midori texted. _Hey Yuuchi where are you?_" "Oh, he texted back. _Ok, chill I'm here at to the place we had the different ways when we reached the mall I'm also done buying things. See yah._" ""Mai let's go to our meeting place now, Yuuchi is already there." Midori said and she pulled Mai. "Ok Midori but take it easy ok." Mai said and just followed Midori. "Wow after a long wait you two came. Let's go home." Yuuchi said. "Oh, well you could've gone home if you want. Why did you even bother to wait." Mai said that a bit insult Yuuchi. "Well it's because you two are girls and it's in my conscience if something happened to the both of you." Yuuchi said that made Mai a bit embarrassed "Ok. Let's go home before I change my mind." Yuuchi pulled Mai and they fall to each other leaving them have an eye to eye contact. "_What's this my heart is pumping. Am I falling for Yuuchi Tate?_" Mai said in her mind and after a while she stood up. "Wow, you two have some chemistry there a while ago." Midori said teasing Mai and Yuuchi Tate. "Guys let's go home before anything happens again." Midori invite the two to go home and pulled them away.

At Tokiha's residence the next day

"Hey Midori I'm gonna tell you something." Mai said to Midori nervously. "What was that?" Midori asked. "You know that yesterday when we fall to each other my heart is pumping differently." Mai said. "Oh, Girl you are falling for Yuuchi, Yiiiiiieeee." Midori said and teased Mai. "What! Never but is it really that?" Mai said that she is very anxious of what's gonna happen. "Yeah, and what's your going to do is tell him." Midori said and she pat Mai's shoulders and leave.


	2. Chapter 2 The Confession

Yuuchi really can't stay put in one place he keeps on roaming around in his room until he got an idea. He dialed Midori's number and. "Hello Midori" "Yes, Yuuchi what do you need?" "Uhhhmm. Can I ask a favor?" "Sure what is it?" "Could you bring Mai to our favorite place in the park I will tell her my feelings." "Really?" "Yes, So? Can I count on you?" "Yes! Yes, when and what time?" "Tomorrow at exactly 3:00Pm" "Okay we'll be there, so see yah tomorrow you must have a great valor for the next happenings okay?" "Sure. Okay bye" "Bye." Yuuchi ended the call.

**Yuuchi Tate's POV:**

_**Wow, tomorrow I'll confess to Mai. I hope this confession won't change anything in our relationship as friends actually not just friends close friends and at the same time enemies but I only tease her cause I love her. Well here goes tomorrow will be one of the happiest day in my life or will be one of the most saddest and my very first heartbreak. Yuuchi No negative vibes be positive that she will love you back and agree that you will court her.**_

_**END OF POV**_

The next day

**Midori's POV:**

_**Now's the time it's already 12:00PM I need to ask Mai to get ready for the confession of Yuuchi but still I hope this day would end perfectly good for my best friends in the whole wide world. **_

_**END OF POV**_

"Mai get ready we'll go to the park!" Midori shouted at Mai.

"What're we gonna do there?" Mai answered to Midori irritably.

_Midori slept at Mai's house because the parents of Mai are out of town and they brought Takumi with them. And she needs to convince Mai to get ready and got to the park with her presentably._

"Mai I have a surprise for you!" Midori shouted and she would probably go upstairs to check on Mai.

"No I don't want to I'm sleepy." Mai said and have her head covered with her blanket. Midori take off the blanket and have Mai stand up and push her to the Comfort Room.

"Midori please? I'm Sleepy Okay" Mai said and she intend to get out of the Bathroom but.

"Mai try to get out there and I'll do something to you!" Midori said with her eyebrows raised.

"Okay, Okay I'll be taking a bath see." Mai said and she get the dipper and have Midori saw it and take a bath.

_After 10-15 minutes, finally Mai get out of the bathroom._

"Bes I'm done so what now?" Mai said looking for her best friend.

"Well, first wear these and I'll have you get ready for something very special." Midori uttered and with her eye looking straight to Mai with the _Get-ready-look. After Mai had wore the dress and high heel that Midori gave her she sat down and get ready._

"Midori I know that look a while ago." Mai said in a voice of thinking what would Midori do to her.

"So Now, sit back there, relax and I'll have you to be the prettiest woman in the world!" Midori uttered and started the session. After almost half an hour

"Woah, Mai is that you?" Midori exclaimed. "No Midori it's just my picture standing in front of you. Hahaha" Mai said and laugh. "Well, well Mai you look really great so now we'll go to the park for the surprise ok?" Midori said with the excitement in her eyes. "Ok." Mai just agreed instead of arguing to Midori to where they're going.

At the park

"Well I think all is set and the only thing is missing is the girl of my dreams." Yuuchi said and sits in a corner to wait for the two. "Hey, Yuuchi we're here. Look" Midori shouted and Yuuchi was very amazed of Mai's look that left him stunted and mouth open. "Hey shut your mouth or I'll put something in there." Midori joked Yuuchi. "Oh? Sorry. Hi Mai" Yuuhci said and winked at Mai "Hi Yuuchi. Ahmm Midori where's your surprise?" Mai asked puzzled of what she saw. "That." Midori said and pointed Yuuchi "What? Him?" Mai said in a very surprised and confused mind. "Yeah he'll do something for you." Midori replied Mai. "So? Yuuchi. What now?" Mai said that is a sign of getting angry. "Ahhmm. Mai it's because. Uh? First of all I just wanna say sorry for all the things I did to you and sorry for teasing you since we're kids. And I-I-I-" Yuuchi haven't finished what he will say because. "Ok? You are saying sorry ok, then apology accepted so what're you going to say?" Mai said in a mild voice. "That I-I-I-" Yuuchi keeps on stuttering. "Oh, Yuuchi will you stop stuttering there and spill it out." Midori said irritably. "Ok Midori, Chill! Mai I-I L-Love Y-You" Yuuchi said and grinned. "What? You love me but all these years you've been teasing me?" Mai said angrily. "Yes, it's because I just want you to pay attention to me to have your attention to me and in case you fell in love with me, then it's effective right?" Yuuchi said that is sort of joking around. "Are you joking around Yuuchi?" Mai said readying her fists to punch Yuuchi. "Wait Mai don't punch me, I'm not joking it's true and I have Midori on this plan, I have a question." Yuuchi replied pleading Mai not to punch him. "Okay what is it?" Mai asked. "Could I court you but before it I just wanna ask do you feel the same way for me?" Yuuchi asked and hoping the Yes of Mai. "Well, Okay I allow you to court me. I don't know what I feel about you I just wanna assure it before answering your question but I feel something for you I just wanna assure it." Mai said feeling sorry for Yuuchi. "That's okay as long as you have feelings for me and someday it'll be changed to love. Hahaha." Yuuchi said to hide the hurt he feels right now, a bit disappointed of Mai's answer and he winked. "You're really boastful you monkey." Mai said teasing Yuuchi. "What? I'm not a monkey I'm handsome alright." Yuuchi said defending himself. "Okay I'll just agree." Mai said with a smile. They enjoyed the rest of the day together while Midori go home to Mai's home.

**Mai's POV:**

_**Wow, I can't believe it that all these years Yuuchi just want my attention that's why he is teasing me, well I can't blame him he loves me right? I just want to assure my feelings for him and I'll answer his question.**_

_**END OF POV**_

At Tokiha's Residence

The Sleepover

"Mai what can you say about Yuuchi's confession a while ago?" Midori said with her eyebrows going up and down. "Ahhmm? Well he did a great job. Where in the world did he get that braveness, Huh?" Mai said gladly. "I think I know where?" Midori said in a one eyebrow raised. "Where?" Mai asked curiously. "You" Midori said straight. "What? Me?" Mia said surprised and puzzled. "Yes because since then I could see in his eyes the way he looked at you." Midori said gladly. "But why did he hid his feelings?" Mai said in a sad voice. "Cant' you think of any reasons?" Midori asked Mai. "No" Mai replied. "Well, there's only two explanations to it okay? First he's afraid to lose your friendship, second he's afraid of being rejected by you." Midori uttered. "Oh. Let's sleep already." Mai invites Midori to sleep.

_But when they were about to sleep when…_

_Ding…dong…Ding…dong…_

"Oh, Midori someone's on the door I'll get it." Mai said, stood up and goes down the stairs. "Oh!" Mai opened the door and her eyes was so surprised of what she saw. "Mai are you okay?" Yuuchi said carrying his bags. "Ahhmm. Yeah what're you doing here?" Mai asked Yuuchi. "I'll also sleep with you guys." Yuuchi said. "Okay." Mai said. "Uhmm, Mai won't you let me go inside your house?" Yuuchi asked. "Oh. Sorry Come in." Mai said wth an embarrassing emotion. Well they all did anything that night play but the last thing they did was the best game ever that the three always play. "TRUTH OR DARE" They all yell. "Okay. Guys I'll start" Midori said with an excitement in her face. The bottle spin, spin, spin until it stopped at. "Mai, Truth or dare?" Midori asked Mai. "Truth" Mai replied. "Okay. If Yuuchi asked you "Will you be my girlfriend?" What's your answer? " Midori said. "Ahhmm? If I'd assured my feelings for him I'll probably answer yes." Mai said nervously. The bottle is now spinning. It stopped at. "Yuuchi!" Mai shouted as the bottle stopped. "Woah, Mai if you shout as if there's no tomorrow." Yuuchi said clearing his ears. "Oh, sorry I just got excite. Midori you asked Yuuchi." Mai said. "Okay Yuuchi, Truth or Dare?" Midori said and smirk. "Ahhmm. Truth" Yuuchi replied nervously because of Midori's look a while ago. "Okay how much do you love Mai?" Midori said her eyes glow waiting for Yuuchi's answer. "I love her more than my life I could even give my own life for her." Yuuchi answered and winked at Mai. "Wow, Yuuchi that is lot of love for my bessy. Mai what's your reaction about it." Midori said and questioned Mai. "It's it's very fluttering Tate." Mai said and she turned down so that the two won't see her blushing. "Guys let's now sleep." Mai said and they all go upstairs to sleep.

_After three days the two went back to their own homes so because the parents and brother of Mai already arrived._


	3. Chapter 3 The Revelation

_After 3 months of courting Mai Yuuchi already thought of asking Mai to be his girlfriend._

**Yuuchi's POV:**

_**Now, I'll ask Mai to be my girlfriend I'm hoping her answer would be yes. Now I'll wait for the two to get to school.**_

_**END OF POV**_

"Mai may I ask a question?" Midori said seriously. "Sure what is it?" Mai said. "What I mean how do you feel for Yuuchi?" Midori asked. "You know I think I've fallen for him. I think I'm already in love with that boastful monkey" Mai said with a joke. "Really?" Midori was surprised of she heard. "No No Midori it's just a joke. You heard me right?" Mai said joking around Midori. "Yeah I heard you I really just can't believe it." Midori answered Mai in a very glad face. "Well now believe it. Oh! We're here at school." Mai said and they both got into the school.

**Mai's POV:**

_**Okay I've assured my feelings for Yuuchi and now I'll answer him.**_

_**END OF POV**_

_Mai ran when she saw Yuuchi._

"YUUCHI!" Mai shouted.

"Mai that's very hurtful in the ears ah." Yuuchi said clearing his ears.

"I'll tell you something Mai." Yuuchi said. "Okay but let me first say this to you okay." Mai said.

"Okay what is it?" Yuuchi said lending his ears to Mai. "Tate I've assured my feelings for you and I Love You now." Mai said gladly. "Really? Okay My turn now." Yuuchi said but Mai said. "Wait let me say this first okay?" Mai said and she breathe deep and. "Yuuchi, I don't you to be my suitor now bec-" Mai haven't finished what she is going to say because Yuuchi interrupted it. "What? I thought you love me?" Yuuchi said and a tear is already growing in her eyes to fell in just a few more seconds. "Wait let me finish first before you do your sentiments there." Mai said in a laugh voice. "Okay" Yuuchi said that he looked very faint. "Because I want you to be my BOYFRIEND" Mai said with a smile on her face. "Ahh…. Wait what? Your answering me?" Yuuchi said very surprised that he held the shoulders of Mai. "Yes. So what do you want to say?" Mai said. "I would like to ask you to be my girlfriend but it looks like you have gotten me first." Yuuchi said and he hugged Mai.


End file.
